Unexpected Result
by annpar2009
Summary: One project, One chance, One Result Soundwave went to get a relic .. the mission was lost, but instead Soundwave does not come back to the Nemesis empty handed .. no he got something else that caught his attention.


unexpected result

On the Nemesis, one day Soundwave got a mission from his lord Megatron.

Soundwave flew to the location. But when he arrived he saw the Autobots were about to leave with the relic and at the moment when Soundwave where about to transform and fly back to the Nemesis, then he saw Raf

Raf was a bit away from the two Autobots who appeared to be talking to each other and this Soundwave wonder, why would the Autobot take with them a human to one of the mission? Bmbulbee walked over and beeped to Raf who respond with a thump up

Wait did the human understand the cybertronian beep? This make Soundwave curious, This little human must be indeed special if he could understand the yellow Autobot.

Soundwave sneaked slowly closer to the little human, luckily Raf didn't notice the con when he was to busy typing something on his laptop.

Soundwave walked closer to his target. But then, one of the Autobots saw him and screamed. "Raf, look out!"

The little human shuts down his laptop and looked behind him only to see Soundwave soon to grab him. Raf panicked and started to run away from the Decepticon, but Soundwave was fast and was so close to grabbing him, but lucky Autobots started to shot at the con and Raf was out of his reach.

Raf felt relief and saw the Decepticon fly away as he and the Autobots later ordered a ground bridge to get back to base, before Raf and Bumblebee were to enter the ground bridge Raf ran over to his laptop on the ground and picked it up.

But then something was flying in the sky, it was small and it could not be Soundwave.

It looked like a bird but made of metal, Raf realized quickly that the bird is one of Soundwave's pet and he started to run to Bumblebee, the yellow Mech quickly took out his weapons and started to shoot Laserbeak but the bird dodged him easily.

Laserbeak swooped downwards and grabbed Raf and quickly flew away. Bumblebee ceased his firing, not wanting to hurt his human friend. Instead, he transformed and started to follow the metal bird to see where he could be taking Raf, but the answer was obvious the Nemesis.

On the Nemesis, Soundwave arrived holding Raf in one of his servos and Raf was terrified of what might happen to him and wanting to go back to the Autobots where he felt the most safest.

Around the time Soundwave walked to the second medic room with was not used in a long time, Megatron came in and asked if the mission was a success, Soundwave where quiet as usual but he brought up the visual of his mission on his face, on the picture was two Autobots a yellow and a green who took a relic.

Megatron just looked disappointed, but this was not Soundwave's fault, it was Optimus'.

But then, his red optic's looked at the child in Soundwave's hand and said "The Autobots' pet."

Soundwave didn't answer and Megatron asked "Why have you taken this human child?" Soundwave, where still quiet but understood that Megatron wanted a reason why he took the human child from the Autobots and he just stood quiet and gave Megatron a look that he understood.

"Ahh, I see" Said the lord of the Decepticons. "Then, I will wait for your result when you are finished." And by that he walked away

Soundwave continued then to walk at the second medic room to find out what made this child so special that even the Autobots wanted his help on many, many missions.

When Soundwave entered the medic room he saw the place empty and was happy about it as he walked to a table and put down Raf in a transparent box and at top of the box where some small holes so Raf could get air to breathe.

Raf was now more worried and could not stop thinking what Megatron said to Soundwave about that he would wait and see the results, But Soundwave just started to work at the computer.

Then Knock Out walked into the room and saw Soundwave and the Autobot pet and said "So, I am going to get a invitation to help out or what?" Soundwave stopped working at the computer and then just looked at Knock Out.

"Come on, Soundwave. I can really help you, I mean, I have studied human biology and medicine, plus other things about them, believe me when i say i can help you with this little project of yours." Knock Out waited for an answer from Soundwave but he didn't answer back.

"Seriously, Soundwave, you are not the only one who wonders why this child is so talented with machines" Snappted Knock Out, a little angry and walked over to Raf. "I think this human have a little secret don't you? that is why I want to help you, I also want to see what makes this human so special." Knock Out said with a smile on his face.

Soundwave just stood quiet for a moment before giving he red mech a nod and went back to the computer he was working on, Knock Out understood that Soundwave had allowed him so help him. Raf looked more worried than ever and hadn't been this worried in his whole life, he now understood that Soundwave and Knock Out wanted to use him as a lab-rat.

At the Autobots' base...

"How did this happen?" Ratchet asked, worried that Raf must be now in real danger. Bumblebee said it was all his fault, he was Raf's guardian, to protect Raf from all sorts of danger... But he failed and felt so down and sad...

–

… Hi, Soo i made this story long time ago and this is how far i have come with it, but if any of you want me to continue i will then, but i sould need suggestions and be happy to know what you would like to see in the coming chapters then


End file.
